marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Gabriel Summers (Earth-616)
Real Name: Gabriel Summers Nicknames: No known nicknames Former Aliases: Kid Vulcan Other Current Aliases: None __TOC__ Status Occupation: Adventurer Legal Status: Legal status unknown Identity: Secret Marital Status: Marital status unknown Group Affiliation: Formerly X-Men Base of Operations: a research facility somewhere near the Xavier Institute. Origin Gabriel is a mutant, born with his special powers. It is also possible he was experimented on. Place of Birth: Place of birth unknown Known Relatives: Philip Summers (grandfather), Deborah Summers (grandmother), Christopher Summers (Corsair, father), Katherine Anne Summers (mother, deceased), Scott Summers (Cyclops, brother), Alexander Summers (Havok, brother), Jean Grey-Summers (Phoenix, sister-in-law, deceased), Madelyne Pryor (ex-sister-in-law, deceased), Nathan Christopher Summers (Cable, nephew), Aliya Jenskot (niece-in-law, deceased), Tyler Dayspring (Genesis, grandnephew, deceased), Stryfe (clone nephew, deceased), Rachel Summers (Marvel Girl, alternate timeline niece) First Appearance: X-Men: Deadly Genesis #1 History Somewhere in the depths of space, a United States space shuttle collided with a mysterious rock and the reminant energy created by the Scarlet Witch's recent alteration of reality. The shuttle crashed to earth. A powerful mutant emerged and was subsequently detected by Emma Frost and Cerebra, in the process overloading Emma with psychic feedback. A team of X-Men were dispatched to the crash site, and the mutant attacked them upon arrival. After incapacitating Wolverine, the mutant absconded with Cyclops and Marvel Girl (Rachel Summers) to an old research facility used by Moira MacTaggart. The mutant seemed to have some knowledge of past X-Men and their history, in that he was able to recognize Cyclops but did not know later members such as Wolverine and mistook Marvel Girl for her mother, Jean Grey. Using what appear to be Sway's powers in combination with Marvel Girl's, the mutant began taunting various X-Men members with images of the past. Meanwhile, Banshee uncovered the location of a secret tape with information about the new mutant but was killed by the captured Blackbird while delivering the tape to the X-Men. Beast (Hank McCoy) was able to retrieve the tape. and the X-Men which contained revelations that the mutant, under the codename "Kid Vulcan" was part of a forgotten team of MacTaggart's students conscripted to help rescue a group of X-Men trapped by Krakoa, some years ago... The mutant, now calling himself "Vulcan," also revealed to Cyclops (Scott Summers) that he is his youngest brother. When Christopher and Katherine Summers were abducted by the Shiar, they were given a full medical examination. Katherine was found to be pregnant. The child was gestated and studied due to being a mutant. Under unknown circumstances, Gabriel was returned to Earth. His caretaker Dai’andral had a book on Olympian mythology. Unfortunately, when Gabriel's mutant powers manifested, he killed his caretaker and several others. He was found by police wandering in the sewers of New York City roughly a year later. He was taken in by Moira MacTaggart. He called himself Kid Vulcan remembering the stories he had heard growing up. Professor X took a special interest in him, and even had him train with Cyclops (Scott Summers) until he was able to deflect optic blasts. In preparation for their mission, Gabriel trained with his teammates Petra, Darwin (Armando Munoz), and Sway with Xavier's 'Mindscape'. Vulcan claims he and his teammates were left to die on Krakoa. It seems that Professor X removed memories of this 'lost team' from the other X-Men. Characteristics Height: Unknown Weight: Unknown Eyes: Black, Glowing when using powers. Hair: Black Unusual Features: None Powers Vulcan is a very powerful mutant, estimated at being Omega-level by Emma Frost. Current Powers Energy Manipulation: Vulcan is able to manipulate an unknown form of energy. *'Concussive Blasts' *'Inciendary Blasts' Vulcan was able to set Wolverine on fire with his blasts. *'Flight' Vulcan is able to fly using his powers, presumably by manipulating gravitons or by generating a carrier wave. *'Solid Energy Constructs': Creation of protective forcefields and shapes *'Power Suppression': Vulcan can use his powers to override those of another energy manipulator's, effectively neutralizing them. Former Powers While Darwin was present in his body, Vulcan was able to simulate his teammates' powers. Geokinesis: ability to manipulate and control earth and rock. Time Manipulation: ability to slow time down or even stop it in small radiuses. Also able to replay events in the form of ghostly images. Spontaneous Hyper-Evolution: Body adapts to environmental conditions. Known Abilities: No known abilities. Strength Level: Strength level unknown Miscellaneous Equipment: No known equipment. Transportation: No known transportation. Weapons: No known weapons. Notes * Gabriel debuted in the first issue of Deadly Genesis. His codename was revealed in the 2006 A-Z Marvel Handbook. His parentage was revealed in the second story in issue #4. * Gabriel's history seems to close the matter of the long rumored 'Third Summers Brother.' Though apparently being that no one could have known of him outside professor X and Dr. McTaggert, its more then likely that rumor is only more confusing as that would make him the 4th brother. * Vulcan was created by Ed Brubaker for the Deadly Genesis mini-series. Trivia * Recommended Readings X-Men: Deadly Genesis #1 X-Men: Deadly Genesis #3 Related Articles * Summers Family Tree External Links http://www.marvel.com References ---- Category:Characters Category:Bad Characters Category:Living Characters Category:Mutant Characters Category:Male Characters